My Own Private Idaho
by WistfulSin
Summary: Iruni and the group go to Idaho as a bday gift to one of her student exchange friends. Yusuke makes a hardheaded friend, Kuwabara plays with coyotes, Iruni and Hiei shake their heads, and Kurama is left wondering why there are demons following them around
1. Chapter 1

This is a very, very late birthday present for my friend, Sarah. I love her to the point of shared insanity, and she's a Kurama fan girl. Since they were sold out of plushies online, this will tie her over. *grins* I'm not going to lie, this is probably considered a crackfic, and it's supposed to be funny. It's also sort of AU (now that I know what that means). Don't get me wrong, I'm going to do my best to keep things realistic and all that but this is more about fun.

And the only thing keeping me from freeing Yusuke or Hiei up is that I like Yusuke/Keiko and I need Iruni to exist in order to have a reason for them all to go to the states in the first place. That and I'm fiercely loyal to my characters lol.

It's also based on my adopted hometown in Idaho, so the people I mention will be funnier to us than anyone else most likely, but hopefully you guys can enjoy it just the same. Also, try and guess which one is me lol. There'll be a few innuendos to things me and my friends share also (the video game scene is altered from a book I'm writing, the Dracula series quotes, the insanity), if you have any questions I can totally answer them. By the way, the language will be a bit more… severe? I'd say mature but that doesn't quite fit lol.

Some scenerios (nachos…) are taken from stories I've only shared with a small group of people, but everyone should enjoy them.

Don't worry about reviewing or liking this story really (though it would be appreciated) it's really just a gift from one psychotic sister to another. Something we share lol. It was supposed to be a quick oneshot but… looks like it might be a few chapters long. Not like my other story, but you know, not exactly a quick and easy fix either. Now onward!

* * *

"This is slavery," Yusuke griped as he lugged Iruni's bags around for her. Listening to him whine was giving her and the fire demon at her side each massive headaches.

"Will you shut up already, you crybaby?" she yelled finally. "You're carrying three bags! You're a freaking demon! Shut the hell up!"

"Sheesh," Kuwabara leaned away from the girl, seeking shelter behind the red headed demon in their group. "Someone is testy."

"She's been like this ever since she got that damned phone call. Shinpi doesn't handle her nerves well." Hiei explained calmly, cleaning his nails. Kurama made a face at his short friend. He was way too nonchalant about this.

"You didn't have to come you know," she snapped at all of them. "She invited me. Not any of you. Geez, she's already worried about space. And now she has to cram four men into her home. Her father is absolutely loving this I bet."

"I'm not letting you go that far away without me," Hiei responded smoothly, his eyes dark. "You always end up nearly dead, and then I have to waste my time avenging your mistakes."

"Oh, bite me you midget," she griped, rubbing her forehead where the headache was throbbing. He raised an eyebrow and without looking up she pointed at his nose. "It is a figure of speech, not an invitation, Hiei."

"For now," he smirked and watched as a small amount of color rose on her cheeks.

"So, who is this chick again?" the irritated spirit detective asked before dropping their bags in front of a check-in stand at the airport. Iruni moved forward with their tickets, showing IDs for everyone. No one asked how she'd gotten one for Hiei, and since they weren't arrested they dropped it all together.

"She's a friend of mine from the states," she responded somewhat sharply.

"And why are we going to stay with her for two weeks?" he blinked.

"It's her birthday and I haven't seen her in years, and for whatever reason, she likes me. She invited me, and you losers just tagged along." She sighed, nodding to the attendant before throwing her bag up on a scale. Soon they were all done. "Look, just do me a favor and don't judge me about this, okay? In America, people are different. And since I was sort of an outcast, I sort of got in with a group of people you might not really understand."

"You sound almost worried," Hiei smirked at her.

"We promise to be on our best behavior for your friends," Kurama smiled sweetly, trying to calm his wolf blooded friend. The dead faced look she gave him was not what he had expected.

"It's not you lot that I'm worried about."

* * *

Idaho was bright during the summer, the desert near Boise outside of the mountains reflected the undeterred sun back into their eyes from the plane windows. The sky was vast, and a pale blue, the mountains that they did see were slightly purplish in color. Iruni had stated they were in The Rockies. Only Kurama seemed aware of what she meant. Hiei pressed his face against the plastic of the viewing space and noticed the random specks of green turning into full pastures. Lots of animals were stumbling around.

"What the hell are those?"

"Cows, Hiei. One of Idaho's largest commodities." Kurama had done a load of research so that he knew everything about their surroundings from wildlife to take out restaurants. He hadn't found a lot of information on the town they were destined for though.

"You call this a city? Psh. Tokyo could eat four of these and still have room!" Yusuke laughed at the pitifully small sprawling city that was Boise. Iruni shot him a harsh glare.

"Screw you, Urameshi. At least there aren't a bunch of loser delinquents running around trying to be badass demon hunters," she snapped. The fire demon sitting beside her turned to study her tense expression.

_You're worried about something._ He whispered in her mind.

_Obviously._ She bit back sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow. _Sorry. _

_What's wrong, Shinpi?_ He turned back to look out the window. Kurama sat on her other side, leaning over the girl's lap to see out the window as well.

_It's beautiful here, isn't it?_ She thought instead, a small softening occurring on her features. She breathed in deeply. _I love the way it is here, it's calmer then back home. It's more open and free. The air is cleaner, somewhat. And there is way more room._

"Hn."

_If Yusuke thinks Boise is small, wait until he gets to Mountain Home._ The girl sighed, brow furrowed again. The male beside her slipped his hand over hers gently, no one noticing the small movement. He didn't even have to look at her to know she was calming. _My friends here, well, they are different. And I can be a little… crazy around them._

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes as Kurama pressed his face to the glass to study the plants. If it had been the detective or moron leaning over his girl he might've growled, but Kurama respected both of them. He was like a brother to the woman, something Hiei appreciated. She needed company when he wasn't there.

Of course his friend deserved his own company.

They touched down not too long after that, and the complaining started before the doors were even opened.

"It's freaking hot as hell," the black haired hanyou complained.

"It's Idaho in the summer you moron, you're in a bloody desert. What did you expect?" Ichi rolled her eyes. "Look, let's just go get our bags alright. Sarah and maybe one other girl should be waiting for us outside the gate."

"So, what's this friend like?" Kurama asked kindly.

"Sarah? She's crazy, but safe enough." The girl blanched slightly. "She's not the one I'm worried about. Though both are pretty… interesting. Cynthia is the dangerous one. Doesn't know when to shut up. Together they are a viral force from hell that even I had to flinch from at one point."

The group balked at that admission making her shrug.

"I tried to convince you to stay home."

"Baka onna, you didn't tell us we would be dealing with hell spawn." Hiei growled, keeping her pace as she calmly walked towards the gate. Two girls were waiting outside, well two that stood out.

One was slightly taller than the other, with long light brown hair that was tied back in a braid. Her eyes were green, shining from a happy face. She had curves on her, something Yusuke pointed out immediately making Kuwabara smack him in the head, and stood in Coach sneakers, jeans and a slightly baggy t-shirt with a picture of a skeleton stuffed animal on it. Her thousand watt smile seemed to be holding back an anxious squeal. Upon comparing her to the other girl it was obvious this one was Sarah.

Cynthia then, was almost her opposite. Firstly she was coated in a fine dust. She was shorter by a few inches and had much less going on in the curves department. She had some, but mostly centered around her butt and hips. A little less proportional than her friend. Her hair was flaming red, hanging down her back from under a black fedora hat. Eyes that couldn't decide whether to be green or blue shined with bad intentions, her lips pulled into a grin. This one wore dirty converse, holey jeans, a Rolling Stones tee and a denim jacket despite the ninety-four degree heat waiting outside.

"Sup?" she greeted casually as they broke through the barrier, Sarah running forward to tackle-hug the small wolf demon. They fell to floor much to the boys' amusement, causing Iruni to fight a blush.

"Hi Sarah," she sighed, trying to breath.

"IRUNI!" the girl squealed happily, still clinging to the other girl's neck. "We've missed our most awesome, cuddly, popcorn stealing, bitch kicking, Japanese friend!"  
"Sarah, get off her," Cynthia smirked a bit, eying the others. The two got off the floor. She walked forward and threw a single arm around the dark haired girl with a grin. "How you been, sexy?"  
"Busy as all hell," the girl laughed.

"Damn. I can see that," blue-green eyes roved up and down the group of boys. "All of these yours?"

"No, just the short one."

"Double damn." She shook her head. "All the good ones are taken, dead, or gay."

"Or in prison." Sarah pointed out.

"Or stuck on a fucking ranch for the summer. Or on a submarine," the red head looked seriously angry at that thought. "I suck at picking men."

"Aren't you hot?" Yusuke asked, pointing at the shorter of the new pair. She flashed him a deadly smile.

"Thanks for noticing, you aren't too bad yourself Brown Eyes."

"I meant literally. It's hot out there." He rolled his eyes making her laugh.

"He's got no sense of humor," she pulled Iruni along with her arm still around her shoulder. Sarah lead the way. "I got ventilation."

Her finger pointed to the holes in her pants and Hiei snorted.

"Clever."

"Yeah, I have my moments." She shrugged.

"I like your hair," Kuwabara reached forward to touch the long strands of red only to realize his hand had been stopped by the taller girl.

"Cynthia shouldn't be touched…in any way." She warned seriously.

"What's she gonna do?" he blinked.

"I bite." Came the cheeky response as the two others swaggered ahead, laughing about something. Flashing him a glittery eyed wink she added, "Of course, I could make an exception."

"Does she flirt with anything that has a face?" Hiei sounded disgusted. "Because he is the ugliest-"

"Actually, yes," Sarah nodded sagely, ducking behind the orange haired man with a sheepish smile when a glare was cast her way. "Aw. Sorry, sexy!"  
"Get your asses up here to get your bags. I ain't no fucking pack mule," the girl snapped instead of retaliating. Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Did I stutter? I said move, damn it."

Iruni threw an apologetic glance over her shoulder, silently muttering an 'I told you so'.

* * *

"So, is your hair natural?" Sarah looked up at Kurama with a gentle smile, trying to reel herself in. _It looks soft like a baby ducky_.

Hiei very nearly dropped his scowl as he tried to conceal his laughter at her thoughts. He'd opened himself up to study these two, wondering how the hell they'd met up with his woman. She was too… withdrawn for them. They seemed to only gain more energy the more time they spent together too.

"What?" he seemed shocked at the question.

"I mean, Cynthia dyes hers, but I don't see your roots. I'm guessing that's your natural hair color." She explained, waving her hand as they marched to the two cars. One was an old black pickup truck with flaky paint, and a dirt bike tied into the bed. It only had one bench for seating. The other was a sleek 2008 Malibu, gunmetal grey and pristine, minus a few scratches.

"It does look nice," the comment was thrown over the smaller girl's shoulder. Her tone didn't hold anything but honesty though. Hiei raised an eyebrow at that. She's hadn't made a single flirtatious comment toward what could be considered the most attractive member of the group.

"Yes, it's natural," he smiled down at the girl and her heart skipped a few beats. He was some other kind of gorgeous than she was used too. Most of the boys they'd grown up with here rednecks, or country, and the ones who were hot had the benefit of ruggedness. This red head was just plain beautiful.

"Alright, let's divide and conquer. Pretty boy, shrimp, and Iruni ya'll are heading back with Sarah. You two jump in my truck, drop your bags in the bed and don't touch my bike or I'll saw your fingers off with rusty butter knives," she still hadn't turned back to look at them. She was busy tightening the straps on the bike after she'd kicked the tire to the side to make more room. A helmet and pair of boots were tucked up against the cab, both covered in grime.

"Is this device why you are covered in dirt?" Hiei asked, eying the mud caked motorcycle.

"Indeed it is, Einstein." She rolled her eyes finally jumping out of the bed. She landed easily on her toes as if she'd done it a million and one times. The boys eyed her. "They call it a dirt bike for a reason."  
"It's her third one." Sarah explained for the other girl who had given up on Yusuke being useful and chucked his bag into the bed herself. Kuwabara did his own, smiling kindly. She raised an eyebrow at him. "She has a thing for fast moving objects."

"So why did she buy this rust bucket?" Yusuke kicked her truck's back tire and received a prompt smack to the back of the head.

"It's easier to clean the blood out of the bed than a trunk when I'm hauling bodies around," she responded without missing a beat. "Look, our house isn't getting any closer with us standing here."

"Your house?" Iruni looked between the girls. "You two got a place? I thought we were staying with your parents."

"Actually, Cynthia bought it," Sarah shrugged. "Royalties or something. I just moved in a few weeks ago."  
"It's been freaking sweet," the red head announced with a grin. "Best freaking roommate in the world. And Cujo isn't so bad either."

"Her name is Daphnie," the other retaliated blandly.

"Whatever," the girl threw her thumb over her shoulder. "Brown Eyes, Carrot Top, load up. Sarah."

"You'll never defeat me!" the lighter haired girl yelled, running to jump into the driver seat of her car. Everyone exchanged looks except Iruni, who made a point of walking over and choosing to sit in the back seat.

"I'll leave you here, I've got nothing to lose stranger," the short girl leaned out of her window as she spoke to Yusuke, her truck already alive and roaring.

"Except your dignity when I pound your face into the pavement," he muttered. She revved the engine and with a yelp him and Kuwabara jumped in. It was sweltering hot, even the wind was burning, and there was no protection from the sun. Without waiting for them to situation themselves she slammed it into reverse and hit the gas, jumping backwards and effectively cutting Sarah off.

"See ya, bitches!" she yelled out the window, squealing her tires as the truck gunned forward. Yusuke and Kazuma yelled profanities, barely heard.

"These are your friends?" Hiei blinked at Iruni darkly, making her laugh nervously.

"I told you to stay home," she tried to defend herself, then quietly she looked at Kurama who was seated in the front passenger seat in front of Hiei, looking cool as ever in the AC as Sarah punched it out of the space and towards the parking lot exit.

"So, what's your name?" Sarah asked, cranking on the wheel and diving into line. Someone honked and promptly got flipped the bird. Ahead they heard the slightly unbalanced red head cursing out her window as someone slammed on their brakes too fast.

"Oh, damn, I completely forgot to introduce everyone!" Iruni slapped her palm into her forehead. "Hiei is the one beside me, the ones with Cynthia are Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara."

"I'm Shuichi Minamino," the red head fox smiled.

"We call him Kurama. It's a nickname, like Ichi," she explained when the two demons glared at her.

"So you're the ones who've been keeping my favorite Asian safe and sound." The girl smiled kindly at them. "Thanks. She has quite the temper and I've been worrying."

"What I want to know, is how the hell you managed to keep something as important as Cynthia buying a house away from me." Iruni glared into the review mirror. They'd been exchanging emails sporadically for a few years, more so in the last couple of months, so it shouldn't have surprised her. But it did, and she didn't like it.

They were speeding down the interstate leading from Boise to Mountain Home, doing ninety-five miles an hour in the sixty-five zone. The cackling red head was at least four cars ahead and pulling away. The forty-five miles southeast stretch of I-84 cut through mostly dry land and fenced range territory for the cows.

Sage brush decorated the yellowish ground, as well as thickening grasses as the state went into its second summer as a drought free area. Some deer like animals grazed off to the left, a large herd, looking sleek and graceful.

"This wilderness has a strange attractiveness to it," Kurama noted, looking out the window studiously. Sarah slipped her eyes over to him. He sat straight up, one hand on his chin and his elbow on the door.

"When you said desert I expected something more barren," Hiei noted, his gaze tracking the surroundings. Mountains could be seen in the distance around them.

"I like this version," Iruni smiled softly, her gaze out the opposite glass. He turned to study her instead.

"I wonder how the other two are handling their ride," the green eyed girl stared ahead, trying not to think too much about the man sitting beside her.

* * *

"You touch that again, and you die," the short truck owner slapped Yusuke's hand away from the dial of her radio.

"What the fuck is this noise?" he demanded, covering his ears as wind spilled in around them. The only two windows in the vehicle were open, since the AC was declared unsafe by the rampaging midget.

"Country, baby. So, who are you two?" she cut into the passing lane to get around a three trailer long semi. "I never caught your names."  
"I'm Kuwabara Kazuma!" the orange haired one yelled valiantly, making her eyebrow raise. She reached between Yusuke's feet and brought her Coke back up to her lips. The detective was pinched between her and his best friend.

"That's backwards right? I mean, since in Japan the last name comes first you're name is really Kazuma Kuwabara." She put the bottle back down and looked at him as he thought about it. "What do you go by cowboy?"

"Kuwabara."

"Alright then, that's all I need to know. Now, what about you Brown Eyes?"

"I'm Yusuke," he looked down at her out of the corner of his eye. "What's all the green crap?"

"Sage." She honked as someone cut into their lane, forcing her to veer over to the much rougher slow lane. "Mother fuc-"

"You've got quite the mouth on you," he noted. With a smirk she nodded, looking up at him.

"Just one of my many great qualities."

"Jesus Urameshi, she almost reminds me of you, in a crazy way." Kuwabara leaned towards the smaller girl. "So, we heard you were the crazy one."

"So, you must the brains," she snapped.

"Do you like, rob people or something?"

"No, I beat the crap out of talkative little boys, speak my mind, and defend my friends. Screw you and your ideas of perfections if I don't fit into your mold for normalcy. I like music. I watch movies. I live my life the way I freaking please and at least I'm happy." She ranted, making Kazuma look up at Yusuke with wide eyes. "Bastards. Why is it that every girl in the world who isn't picture perfect or socially acceptable all the time is insane? Freaking idiotic mainstream standards of social convention."

"She is you!"

* * *

"Nineteen minutes! I've set a new record," Cynthia bounced out of the truck only to jump back into the bed. They were parked in front of a small house on the outskirts of a park, a little ways back from the main street. The land wasn't too large but the backyard seemed to take up most of the room. It was fenced in and green.

"My life…flashed before…my eyes," Kuwabara shakily got out of the truck, thankful that solid ground was beneath his feet. Yusuke didn't look much better, his face pale.

"I've seen a lot of really messed up things, but never in my life have I been as scared as I was when that giant truck nearly forced us off the road."

"Hn. I have four wheel drive you jerkoffs. Now grab your stuff, I need to unload my bike." There was a small garage, the door down, and an awning beside it. Under the white sheet metal sat two bikes similar to the one in the truck, along with a pair of pedal bikes and a lawnmower.

"I hope Kurama and the wonder twins are alright," the detective ran a steadying hand through his hair. "Your friend doesn't drive like a bat out of hell, does she?"  
"Of course she does." She laughed. "And I wouldn't be calling on any hell bats. You never know if they'll answer."

They held their bags and she kicked the tailgate open, dropping a wooden ramp from it. After unbuckling the straps they watched the small girl singlehandedly roll the motorcycle down and out of the bed. She had to jump halfway down the ramp just to make it down before the bike.

"How much do you weigh?" Kazuma asked curiously, comparing her size to Iruni's. They were close to the same height, except this girl was a bit taller.

"A buck twenty," she shrugged, rolling the bike with the others. Then she brought the ramp and leaned it against the side of the house.

"Can we go inside now?" Yusuke begged, sweat pouring from his forehead and down his neck. She rolled her eyes and walked to the front door.

"It was unlocked, wuss," she glared.

"This isn't a rough town is it?" he blinked, following into the CentralAir cooled building.

"Not when you know the people I know," she smiled. A large bazooka shaped arrangement of plastic piping was leaning against the entryway wall. They two boys gaped at it as the small girl shouldered passed them.

"What is that?" Yusuke demanded, dropping his bag right there and running forward.

"Potato cannon," she shrugged. "You'll see that baby in action tonight. Sarah has a score to settle with some boys from high school."

"You fire potatoes at people?" he blinked at her before his lips slowly grew into a grin. Kuwabara and him shouted at the same time.

"That's so badass!"

* * *

**Preview:** Sarah tries to get know more about her guests while her friend attacks not so innocent bystanders. Kurama wonders what's so strange about this pair, realizing that Yusuke might've met a formidable foe in the nineteen year old red head while they all get introced to some 'Idaho charm'. Kuwabara learns the hard way that maybe playing keep away with nachos isn't such a great game with tempermental teenage girls.

And just what exactly is a demon doing on Cynthia's front lawn? And who the hell would give her a gun?


	2. The Usual

So… chapter two and this story is being very wicked and is making me come up with ideas for maybe a Yusuke/OC thing, and that's really odd, cause like I've said, I really like Yusuke/Keiko. Oh well.

More to the point.

My ever adoring, loving, slightly challenging friend whom this lovely story was written to please has scolded me on the fact her eyes are hazel and not green. And all I have to say is…no they aren't. Every damn time we have this conversation two things come up. One is that your eyes are freaking green, not hazel, stop listening to your sister. The second is that your hair is dirty blonde, not brown, but I already changed that. YOUR EYES ARE STAYING GREEN. Son of a bitch…. I won.

Also, if anyone else is reading this, I am working on TRF, I'm just having to slow down and assess what's happening. It's going to be a long ass chapter too. 17 pages. Holy crow.

Ramble, ramble, ramble.

So, the boys mentioned went to school with Sarah and myself (my nickname is Sin, by the way) and the other things that are happening have either been conspiracy theories I've devised, or random topics of conversation, or simple things we share that are funny as all hell. Except the demon, that's just for effect… or is it?

Ready for another asthma attack?

Fuck yeah, let's go.

* * *

"I think Yusuke has made a friend," Iruni noted, her chin nestled on her palm as she watched the short red head kick her friend's ass at a Tony Hawk game.

"Take that you whiny bitch!" Cynthia smirked evilly as everyone watched them battle off. She laughed then and did something that made his character fumble.

"Ah! Not fair!" the black haired teen complained.

"She's so excited to have guy friends again," Sarah sighed, looking as if this were a common occurrence. Iruni, Hiei and Kurama turned to her as she placed the cheese and jalapeno covered tortilla chips into the microwave.

"I thought she _was_ the guy friend," Iruni smirked.

"Fuck you," the flippant response sounded from the couch. Hiei raised his eyebrow.

"I have to admit, even I'm shocked at her language," the fire demon stated making the fox chuckle. "But her and the detective are getting along well enough. Perhaps his mate has some competition."

"Like I'd date this retard," the girl laughed, playfully shoving Yusuke. No one asked how she knew to translate mate into boyfriend. "He's like my baby brother… if my brother was a loser."

"I hate you." The brown eyed boy glared. Kuwabara laughed at his expression.

"Whatcha laughing at lummox?" the girl's eye twitched. Her friend let out another sigh.

"Will you stop instigating!?" she shouted. Everyone in the living room sulked, tossing her dirty looks. Ignoring them she turned back to the group in the kitchen with them. "So, how was the flight?"

"Pleasant," Kurama noted, making her smile. "It was rather long but relatively quiet."

"You call those idiots screaming about _Final Destination_ quiet?" red eyes blinked at him dully. "It was like watching a bad remake. The det…Urameshi woke up screaming that the plane would explode and had everyone in an uproar."

"You've seen _Final Destination_?" Iruni blinked at him curiously. Giving her an aggravated sigh he glared.

"That would be the point you narrow in on, wouldn't it?"

Before she could respond, her mouth was open and ready and everything, the microwave beeped and a small red head popped up from behind the couch, green eyes for today, wide open and a psychotic grin on her face. Sarah looked desperately at her then the obvious object of her desires. The girl looked ready to attack. A single word hung in the air, breathless and filled with longing.

"Nachos?"

"Don't even think about it!" Sarah screamed, looking passed the girl to the TV screen where her character got beaten by the little guy Yusuke was playing. The damage was done, and the small red head was flying over the back of the couch at her friend who met her head on.

God damn it the midget was strong as hell when it came to food. Sarah growled and locked her in a headlock while Cynthia screamed and flailed towards the microwave. Kuwabara laughed and promptly got the angry little girl thrown at him while the brunette steamed. He looked affronted, and thus attacked.

So Sarah was too distracted to notice that Yusuke's character had died on screen and he had swaggered into the kitchen, usurping the nachos from the microwave. After the first bite though he realized three pairs of eyes on him in the living room.

The taller of the girls released Kuwabara's face, where she'd been yanking on his cheeks, and he dropped the red head who'd been about to bite his forearm. It was so quiet that the sound of Iruni scooting her chair out of the line of fire filled the whole house.

"Three. Two. One." She counted quietly, making the fox and fire demon raise their eyebrows.

"DEATH TO THE NACHOAND MIDGET KILLER!" Cynthia launched herself forward and tackled Yusuke around the waist, forcing him to throw the nachos onto the counter before he roughly hit the floor. She drug one arm across the boy's face, locking her hands together under one of his arms.

"Her lil bro wrestles," Sarah explained, her face red and flustered looking despite her calmer tone. The nachos were in her hands, allowing her to slide into a seat at the table between Hiei and Kurama now that her attackers were distracted.

"Taste the cross face of doom, bitch!"

"She seems…more hyper than before," Iruni noted with a grin. "I like it."

"Yeah, well, you know. All that cutting back on caffeine and sugar sorta went out the window a few months ago. She's been like this ever since. Of course staying up all night doesn't help." She shrugged. "The girl is a damned insomniac and her fetish with anime and fanfics is driving me nuts."

"You dare insult the integrity of my bishounen?" the question was dangerous and the red head seemed to forget about her victim on the floor, who was sniveling about his nose.

"You know, they'd actually be good couple," Kurama smiled, watching as the girl went back to wailing on the detective, only to be plucked off by Kuwabara. "I don't know why, but she seems a lot like Keiko."

"It's the brains," Iruni waved her hand, grabbing a nacho. "She's a real nerd deep down and is devoted to her studies, though she does half-ass them. Cynthia has thing about failing."

"She doesn't accept it," the other girl finished with a laugh.

"What about you?" Kurama turned to Sarah kindly, "What do you look forward to?"

For a second the calmer girl seemed to be stuck in a reverie, her eyes staring at the wall that was in the entryway. Then green orbs sharpened and a wicked grin plastered over her features.

"I look forward to sweet, sweet revenge."

* * *

Sarah grinned as her friend loaded a potato into the PVC pipe cannon, pulling out a green BIC lighter before taking aim. She held it on her shoulder like a bazooka.

"You remember this beast does have a little kick to it right?" Cynthia warned a little bit over concerned. The green eyed girl rolled her, indeed green, eyes.

"Yes mother," she snapped, and earned a glare. "I mean, I love you Sin Sin."

"Damn straight," they smiled at the group around them. Iruni was looking on in amusement, Yusuke wanted to grab the gun and play with it, Kuwabara was glaring warningly at his friend, Kurama was smiling softly and Hiei watched the psychotic dwarf act out one of her obvious fantasies.

"Don't forget the earplugs." She demanded, shoving a small plastic case at her friend. "You're dad is already going to be pissed that I'm letting you commit what could be considered a misdemeanor. I'm not getting blamed for ruining your ears too."

"Yes mother," Sarah snapped again, the two seemed lost in their own little world.

"You know, this seems dangerous," Kurama pointed out and Iruni flashed him a playful grin. He shirked away from her with a knowing wince.

"Who are you going to shoot?" she asked, watching the two.

"Nico," the two spoke in unison, their voices light, as if this were a common occurance.

"Oh, I thought he moved to Pocatello," the wolf demon shrugged, scanning the park. She saw the boy in question with a few others. "I figured if anything it'd be Eric."

Sarah visibly shuddered at the name before her friend erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Dude, I totally forgot about Eric," she breathed, wiping her tearing eyes. Yusuke blinked at her, poking her in the cheek.

"You sort of act like you're a bit on the side of crazy," he noted a bit dully.

"Go fuck yourself with a rake. I'm not crazy, I'm energetic. Now back up Brown Eyes." She sucked in a breath after her demand, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Hey Nico! Say hello to my little friend!"  
The boy in question, a short but muscular teen with shaggy dark hair, jerked around with a slight look of annoyance at the voice. Then the cannon fired and he cursed loudly, ducking just in time for the potato to slam into the boy's chest behind him. The resulting fight had even the Rekai group doubling over in laughter.

"We should leave. Now." Cynthia grabbed the cannon and shoved Yusuke and Kuwabara towards her truck. And the others followed.

"God damn it, Cynthia!" the original target shouted.

"It wasn't me!" she skidded around the front of the truck after tossing he cannon in back. Sarah jumped into the front seat and Iruni slid in after her, leaving the boys to pile into the bed. They took off in a cloud of dust, everyone still laughing as they jerked onto the main street in town.

"What are your plans for today?" Iruni asked, bouncing on the seat as they hit a rough patch in the road.

"That actually was the highlight of my day," Cynthia stated, looking a bit bothered by this information. She needed a better life.

"That's because you are a sad, sad duck," Sarah teased knowingly before turning to her visiting friend. "What did you want to do?"

* * *

"You two seem to have made a new friend," Kurama noted over the wind as they bounced along. Something told him that speeding with them unsecured wasn't the smartest idea, but he didn't feel like yelling at the small girl in the driver's seat. She might decide to slam on the brakes.

"She's like having a little brother," they grinned together.

"You two are pathetic," Hiei huffed, barely audible, but they got the point that they were insulted.

"Shut up twerp!" Kazuma shouted, his fist in the air. "We're allowed to enjoy ourselves."

"Besides, Iruni seems to be loosening up," Yusuke pointed out. "Her and Sarah seem to be good friends."

"If she starts throwing vegetables I'm ending this rendezvous," the fire demon warned darkly, seeming to remind the detective that they were in the back with the gun in question.

"Sarah does seem nice. Calmer than the other one, and a bit warm hearted." Kurama glanced over his shoulder to see the back of the girl's head he was talking about.

"Stop it," Hiei warned.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"That, the looking thing. First you start looking, then you realize that they're staring back, and then you're trapped and all of the sudden you're on a plane hovering above _cows_ on your way to see two psychotic nymphs." The fire demon threw a reproachful glare over his shoulder only to realize two blue eyes were narrowed on him. "And you start to receive looks like that."

"You sound a bit aggravated," Yusuke shoved the smaller demon with a grin.

"I'm telling your woman that you found someone new." The threat was serious and the detective blanched, not at all amused, unlike the dark haired demon smirking at him. "Won't that be pleasant."

"You're a bastard." The hanyou grumbled.

"You're playing right into his hands, you know," Kurama pointed out.

"So, what do you think we're doing next?" Kuwabara decided to intervene, cutting this conversation off just in time for the truck to come to a gentle stop outside the girls' home. The Malibu was stationed in the garage.

"Ya'll are the guests, I suppose it's up to you." Cynthia pointed out.

"Hick," Sarah glared.

"Fuck you, I'm southern, not a hick."

"I forgot you were from Texas." Iruni noted.

"Oh no," Sarah's eyes widened as the shorter girl started ranting.

"You know what? Texas isn't southern, it's its own damn country. Texans are Texans, and that's that. Southerners are from the states east of Texas and south of the Mason-Dixon thank you very much, and just because my dad is Texan don't make me one. Just cause a cat has kittens in an oven, it dudn't make 'em biscuits." She glared. Then turned back to Sarah. "And fuck you for baiting her that way."

"You must really want to get into her pants as often as you admit to wanting to fu-" Yusuke hit the ground with a throbbing temple as the red head's eyebrow twitched.

"I need sugar," she sighed finally, stalking into the house after lowering her arm slowly.

"She's rather…expressive," Kurama stated with humor.

"You should see her riled up," she watched the door slam on Kuwabara's face, with a smile. "She's not so bad normally, lately she's just been a bit on edge. When she gets bored, she gets strange. And she's been bored a lot."  
"What about you?" he looked down at her with a smile, making her blush.

"I go to school, when it's in session, and hang out with her and some other people." She shrugged. "Mostly my friends live up in Boise most of the year, since that's where we go to school."

"College?" he guessed and she nodded.

"Really I do a lot of pet sitting, I love animals, and I spend time with my family. Watch movies, go to concerts, that sort of thing," _Do one hundred and five on the highway for fun, nearly get arrested because Cynthia had some 'brilliant' idea, plot ways to torture fictional vampires I've never read about._ "The usual."

"The usual." He blinked, and followed her inside.

* * *

"So what do you do, when you aren't being a freak of nature?" Yusuke asked the smaller girl as she lay on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling with her hands behind her head.

"I write," she muttered, apparently lost in thought. "I scheme, I over all find ways to enjoy my life. I want to get as much in as possible."

"Why?" he understood living to the fullest, but that statement seemed odd.

"I have this fear that I'll die before I turn twenty-two," she stated honestly. "I want to make sure that I don't leave anything to chance. It drives me."

"That's scary," Kuwabara commented from the love seat.

"No, it's real." She corrected, suddenly squinting at the white paint above her. "I do a lot of thinking, I listen to music, and I spend time missing my family and compensating with my friends. My friends are like sisters to me."

"No brothers?" the detective smirked.

"A few, I prefer having male friends," she closed her eyes. They noticed the faint bags shadowing her lids, "I watch a lot of TV, I attempt to play guitar."

"So you and Iruni and Sarah are good friends?" they pressed.

"Naturally." She waved her hand in the air as if she were grasping for words. "Sarah is like, a part of me. She's truly like family and we've been friends for a good chunk of time. Iruni came here and she had no one so she fit in perfectly with the rest of us half-rejects."

"How can you be half rejected?" Hiei demanded from the kitchen, glaring at the girl.

"Didn't even notice ya there, shrimp," she opened her eyes and sat up. "It's like this. You're not really rejected, but you aren't open enough to embrace everyone else. You stick to yourself and your little group and you overall do whatever the fuck you feel is good and important instead of following the conforms that allow for social recognition. We are the nerds, the gamers, the band geeks, the anime freaks, the street fighters and the German club students who all have one thing in common: we despise the rest of society and its lack of ingenuity. So even though we are accepted, we reject the rest, so we're half-rejects."

"That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard," he snorted. Iruni decided to avoid this fight.

"You still got you conspiracies going?" the wolf girl wondered with a lopsided grin, earning a nod of approval from Hiei who relaxed a bit. If she was happy, he was comfortable.

"People are still talking about that street light thing," she rubbed her neck sheepishly, though they could tell she was proud of whatever she meant. "I mean, it's no small feat convincing a whole town in less than a week that all the green streetlights are going to turn blue because it's better for night vision."

"Why the hell would you tell someone that?" Yusuke demanded, his brow furrowed.

"She wanted to prove how fast rumors spread," Sarah explained. "Not to mention she loves to abuse power."

"Like you weren't a part of it," she sneered.

"How about the theory that all the teacher workdays fall after full moons because we have a teacher whose a werewolf?" the other teen smirked with a devious smile, making the red head blush.

"Okay, that one was farfetched, but you have to admit, it had its possibilities." She muttered something about damned non believers.

"What should we do?" Sarah turned to Iruni again, obviously trying to be a more concerned host than her friend. "Got any ideas?"

"Wanna go camping down at Strike?" she suggested and received two shaky looks. "What happened?"

"Cynthia got slapped by a salmon," Sarah burst out laughing and the other girl squeaked in embarrassment.

"Oh, screw you! I thought it was a damn sturgeon!" she yelled in her own defense. "If we're going to go camping this time of year, it'd be better to go up north a way anyways. Everyone goes down to Strike. Let's go up to Stanley."

"Oh, what about the hot springs?" Sarah smiled hopefully and received two defeated sighs.

"It's your birthday, Princess," Cynthia waved her hand to dismiss the discussion. "We'll get ready to go up tonight and then leave in the morning. It means we have to do a Wal-Mart run though."

"Sounds good." Iruni gave her a thumbs up, leaving the others in a wave of confusion. Something in the back of the house crashed and the smaller girl growled, jumping to her feet.

"Son of a bitch," she ran down a side hall and Sarah ran out towards the back, disappearing onto the lawn, leaving a dumbfounded group behind.

"What just happened?" Yusuke asked as another crash sounded. He got up as Kurama bolted out the back, Hiei already gone. Iruni's eyes were wide with shock.

"I smell…a demon," she widened her gaze and flew after her boyfriend and friends, only to stop in the doorway with horror.

Sarah was in the hands of a rather large, dog-like demon, as it cackled loudly. She let out a terrified scream, thrashing around. Kurama wasted no time in pulling out his whip.

"Let her go," the cold green eyes shone furiously as he prepared for his assault. Jumping into action he went to attack and realized the creature had tightened its grip around the girl's throat, making her choke in pain and breathlessness.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously, unhappy at this predicament. Lashing out the vine of his rose whip wound around one of the dog beings back legs and he yanked, jerking it to the ground so that Sarah fell painfully with it. Struggling to breath she rasped, crawling away, and the fox stooped down to help her stand. She had to lean heavily on him, which made her blush still, even in the circumstances.

Something crashed in the house itself, but no one noticed, all eyes on the fighting Kurama as he attacked the creature again.

Then a very low, and dangerous voice had them all stopped, even the beast who had been attacking, as it spoke.

"Get off my property now," Cynthia had a shot gun in her hands, aimed at the scene where she stood off to the side suddenly. Nothing moved.

Cocking the gun with one hand, she resettled it against her shoulder, taking aim again with a dangerous one eyed stare.

"I said get the fuck off my property," she repeated, her finger tightening on the trigger. "or I will blow you halfway to hell."


	3. The Plot Thickens, Almost

SO INCREDIBLY LATE. I'm just an updating fool tonight, eh? Also, this is really short, due to wanting to actually get this up here since I just finished TRF. Go check it out, my darlings.

Anyways, here is the looooonnnnnggg over due third chapter of MOPI. Sarah, I love you. Thank you for making my days better, and my funks less sucktastic my darling. To the readers: I love you also. Also, I should add a real plot to this at some point… ENJOY.

* * *

Sin blinked a few times after a moment of complete stillness enveloped all the beings in her backyard after her threat.

"Why the fuck are you holding a flower, Kurama?" she asked slowly, eyes moving off the demon and towards the red head. He slid his eyes to Iruni, who looked back at the girl who spoke, not sure how to respond.

The demon lurched forward, realizing his window of opportunity would be greatly narrowed once his assailants lacked their current distraction. Cynthia's shotgun fired as she jumped in surprise at the same moment the fox demon flashed his whip forward, tangling it around the creature's neck.

Watching in awe Sarah blinked, barely aware her friend had an equally dumbfounded look on her face as she lowered the gun with stiff arms. The gentle looking red head quickly dispatched the monster, cutting it into several fist sized pieces as he lashed our numerous times. The body parts fell like rain and no one spoke.

The Rekai Tentai had their eyes on the two human girls who gaped at their backyard and the destruction there in. Green eyes met bluish as they exchanged a shocked look.

"Well hell, Kurama, if I'd known you were going to do that I'd have saved myself the ammo." The shorter red head spoke, rubbing her neck sheepishly. "You alright, Sarah? You look shaken."

She nodded mutely, startled. Then she turned sharply and threw her arms around the kitsune's waist, muttering a profuse and sincere thank you.

"Get a room, I'm making tea," Cynthia shook her head at the apparently fine girl and turned on heel to retreat into the house with her gun. Sarah dropped the taller man with a dark blush on her cheeks and ran to follow her, screaming about nearly getting shot at because _someone_ had such lousy aim and jumpy reflexes.

When they walked in, the red head was seated at the table, holding a cup of tea. Another cup was set up beside her, and Sarah filled that seat quickly. It took Iruni a moment to remember that tea in Sin's life meant something cold and sweet, not hot and slightly bitter. The shorter girl looked disinterested with the whole situation suddenly, allowing for Yusuke to distract Kuwabara with the gaming system.

"So, you're not human," she lulled out, studying the glass held between her hands.

"No, we aren't." Iruni rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I am," Kuwabara yelled.

"Shut up." Yusuke hit him in the head.

"I guess we should explain." Ichi sighed, studying her two human friends.

"You guessed right," the smaller girl glared. "You're our friend, you shouldn't have lied to us."

"Yeah, Cynthia's right. We knew you for a full year before you left and you never said anything." Sarah glared too, albeit half heartedly. "Was that _thing_ a pet of yours?"

"Please, Ichi's pets make horses look like Tonka Toys," Yusuke called, making the red head twitch as he died. Again.

"Dear gods, do you suck at all things as fantastically as you do video games?" Sin growled, jumping to her feet and walking over to yank the controller from him.

"Hey!" he shouted in protest.

"Shut up and let me school you. This is how a pro does it." And just like that Sarah found herself alone with three confessed demons.

"So," she toyed with the cup as she stretched the syllable out. "Demons, huh?"

"I'm a wolf demon who has control over certain elements. Hiei is a fire demon. And Kurama is a fox that controls plants," the dark haired girl sat in the recently vacated seat of the over active red head. "Yusuke is just a hanyou. A half demon. It's some genetic leap thing from forty generations ago."

"Fox? Wolf?" she blinked at them in turn, and turned to Hiei who raised a cold eyebrow. "And soulless, gotcha."

"I'm amazed at how well you are handling this." Kurama sat beside the girl with a smile and placed a calm hand on her shoulder. She blushed immediately. "Surely you have some questions for us."

"I have one." Sin announced loudly, "God damn kick turn."

"Ha!" Yusuke barked out a laugh as she died, and she turned to him with a glare, making him swallow. Flames danced in her eyes as she stared down the Spirit Detective, then turned to the red headed fox at her table.

"How the hell do you get your hair so fluffy?" she was suddenly behind him, her fingers tugging at a strand. "You have a metric fuckton of hair, Kurama."

Iruni looked like she was about to break her composure and fall into a fit of giggles as Hiei smirked at her. Kuwabara grinned and Yusuke stared at the okami like she'd lost her mind from the safety of the couch. Sarah however, used to the short one's antics, just rolled her eyes and puffed out some impatient air.

"I beg your pardon?" the lithe fox blinked in surprise.

"I'm just saying, it has to be a bitch to draw." She glared at him. "I would try, but it looks complicated."

He self consciously pet his own scarlet strands and then stared at her. "It's not so bad. A bit of a hassle now and then, but no worse than your own, I'm sure."

She snorted.

"Hardly, my hair is thin and normally tied back. Yours looks like a bush." She raised an eyebrow. "So, how do you get it so fluffy?"

"It's probably all the seeds," the detective quipped from the couch and she flashed a glance to him, before narrowing her eyes at the boy in front of her.

"Seeds?" she asked slowly.

"I keep seeds in my hair, for easy access if I have to fight." He clarified, glaring at Yusuke now.

"Flower Power to the extreme, eh?" she gave him a peace sign then made a face as she turned to the fridge. "So, you guys evil, or what?"

"No, not particularly." Iruni smiled warmly.

"Speak for yourself, onna." Hiei huffed, glaring at her.

"Hiei thinks he's bad, but really, he's our friend and helps us against his will to save our world from all sorts of terrors." Kazuma laughed at the angry fire demon. "Shorty is just short tempered."

"Hn."

"So, what was that thing?" Sarah asked, fondling her cup.

"Just a low level demon looking for trouble. It seems they find us." Kurama tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I have never seen that breed before though."

"Coyote," Iruni and Sin answered as one, a knowing look on both their faces.

"Coyote?" Yusuke blinked up at them.

"Yeah, like a wolf but scrawnier and mangier." The blue eyed demoness explained lightly, her eyes on Sarah. "You still look shaken up. How about we go see a movie down at Take One?"

"Sounds like a plan." She perked up quickly. "What's playing?"

"How the hell would I know?" Iruni raised an eyebrow and the boys sniggered.

"We'll chance it. Worse comes to worse we have to run up to Boise and go to Edwards." Sin shrugged, looking at her best friend. "Cassy's in town right? So the apartment's empty if we need it."

"Thanks for inviting yourself over to my sister's place," the green eyed girl responded dully.

"Hey, I do what I can."

"You're a bitch."

"And you're shaking."

"That was pathetic."

"Pathetically obvious, you mean. Scaredy Cat."

"Trigger happy hillbilly."

"Yankee."

"Backwoods southerner."

"Yeah, well, I take Damien back." Everyone watched the banter end there, the taller brunette's face stricken in horror. Then she hissed dangerously and pointed a steady finger at her smirking friend.

"You will _not_ take him away from me again." She threatened. "I'll burn your first edition _Interview with the Vampire."_

"Keep talking and Shawn's gone too." Green eyes narrowed darkly. "Do not make me go Forrest on your ass, Sarah. Or I'll pull the Jason card. You don't want to see that."

"Nobody wants to see that," Iruni glanced at the shorter girl. "I noticed your name in a bookstore and I picked up what turned out to be your first novel. So I read it."

"What did you think, because I was really nervous about that print." The shorter girl furrowed her brow. "The ending was alright, right?"

"Cynthia," Sarah rolled her eyes. "It was fine."

"It was great. I've read all three books now, and I have to say, Jason is a sadistic bastard. I love him." She flashed a lopsided grin. "But whose Forrest?"

"He's a werewolf from my other series, but I'm only on book two." She sighed. "My freaking agent is pressing for more of the first series and less of the second. Dicks."

"I'll have to read it." The black haired girl nodded. Hiei glanced at her.

"Is this the series where the teenage human is always creating peril for herself, acting like she can handle it all?" he asked, making Kurama raise and eyebrow as Sarah giggled quietly. "It's not bad. I liked the last book the best."

"Oh, it's not the last. It's the third," Cynthia corrected. "And it was the best. Getting creative with Jason's MO and his schemes for murder was my favorite part."

"His anger and blood lust is quite driving." The fire demon nodded and the smaller girl beamed a bit. "You're a bit psychotic aren't you?"

She just smiled.

* * *

"So," Yusuke shoved his hands in his pockets, staring at the small red head as Kuwabara hovered behind her, Hiei, Iruni and Kurama hanging around Sarah. "Who's up for a plotless blood bath?"

"Hn." Hiei shrugged, his eyes on the green eyed girl ogling his closest friend. Iruni watched him watch Sarah and smiled, seeing it too.

"I am not watching that movie." Sin argued, shaking her head at Yusuke. "And you'd do well to pick another one, because it ain't happening."

"I agree," Sarah voiced.

"I think you should choose another film, Yusuke." Kurama nodded, his polite demand making the Spirit Detective roll his eyes.

"Fine. You choose Kuwabara, you think like a woman most of the time anyways." He snorted and received a kick to the shin. "What the hell was that for?"

"Being a dick." Sin snapped at him.

"Brat!" he pointed at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jerk."

"My, that could be problematic," Kurama watched with a smile, then looked down to Sarah. "It seems our most friend has taken a liking to yours."

"Not surprising. She makes the oddest friends and most of them are male." Sarah sighed. "What did you want to see?"

"I don't really know," he studied the board of names. "None of this seems familiar."

"There, that one has fast cars, explosions, and romance." Kazuma pointed at a poster and turned to the group. "That's good for everyone right?"

Sin turned to Sarah with raised eyebrows and they shrugged at each other before nodding silently.

It took little time for them to buy their tickets, which Sin grinningly reminded everyone she had paid for since no one had thought to bring cash besides her and Sarah, and get their snacks. Soon they were settled into the theater with Iruni and Hiei sitting together far down, Kurama between Iruni and Yusuke, who was beside Cynthia. Sarah and Kuwabara made up the end of the row.

Hiei watched with curiosity as the short red head turned and stared her friend for a short second before turning to Kurama, and then resolve lit in her eyes and she grinned.

"Hey, Red, I want to sit next to Iruni, trade me." She demanded with a smile, and the fox tilted his head slightly.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"I haven't seen her in years and I want to see if her sense of humor is still as sharp as it used to be. Trade me seats." She repeated, and then looked at him as if to ask what was taking him so long. "You get it?"

Sarah watched with confusion as the lithe man rose and shuffled awkwardly passed her friend as they traded seats over Yusuke. Soon she was sharing an armrest with the green eyed man, who glanced down once or twice and caught her staring at him. Blushing, and thankful the dark hid it, she tried her best to focus on the screen showing the film.

"You're the devil," Iruni whispered to her American friend, a smile on her face as Hiei smirked, realizing the little human had orchestrated the whole thing.

"It's a learned skill." She responded quickly, quietly, sending a smile to her love struck friend.

They all settled into watch the movie and Yusuke, Kazuma and Sin found themselves discussing the main character's vehicle choices, his fighting style and his obviously poor taste in music. Iruni spent most of the time explaining to Hiei why the film wasn't trash, why just because it was human didn't make it moronic, and yes, it was supposed to rot a few brain cells.

"He doesn't get out much, does he?" Sarah asked quietly as they pulled back up to the house. It was late now, well for normal humans. A little passed eleven at night. It had been an impactful day, sort of. Well, for normal humans.

But the demon attack was practically forgotten by the short brunette as she turned her car off and watched her guests get out to get into the house. Cynthia was already inside, her truck leaving the garage open for Sarah's newer car.

"He just doesn't care much for people," the kitsune held the front door open politely, noting that everyone else had apparently started to claim their sleeping places for the night.

"Yeah, I can see that," she giggled as they caught a glimpse of the small fire demon staring fondly at Iruni as she talked to her short friend in the hall. Kurama shook his head. They could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing over food in the kitchen, leaving them alone in the living room.

"Well, good night," he smiled to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. Being used to hugging her friend, she turned the small gesture into a friendly squeeze, and found her lips against his cheek before her mind could catch up to her actions. Blinking, and nearly dying of embarrassment she squeaked.

"Night." She swallowed and spun, heading full bore for Sin's room, where they'd be sleeping.

Kurama stared dumb struck after her, and realized Hiei had turned to stare at him.

_I tried to warn you, fox._


	4. Call of the Wild

I am sorry this took so long. Wanna talk drama? Nah, didn't think so. SOOO news. I have a youtube account Silverrosevalley ( / user/ silverrosevalley) just remove the spaces. OH. And me and Sarah are meeting up in person in a MOPI reunion and jubilee haha. I'll be going to Oregon and Idaho, and filming it, so you'll get to see us frolic in person! I leave this weekend. Also, let's say Happy Birthday to Sarah, who turned 20 on the 23rd, and me, because I turn 20 this Saturday.

Sorry this is so short, I just really wanted to update. I had too. It's been too long. Watch out for the update for Balance of Chaos, Chapter 5, coming soon. Hopefully.

* * *

"It's hard to say but I'd rather stay , Awake when I'm asleep, Because everything is never as it seems." The song filled the small house at the highest decibel below ear shattering Sin's radio could reach. If one listened closely (given their eardrums hadn't ruptured), under the sound of the loud stereo there was the quick and fierce tapping that accompanied an all night writing session for the young twenties red head.

Yusuke stumbled from his temporary room, on the couch, with a harsh glare as he wiped sleep from his eyes.

"WILL YOU SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF!" he bellowed. A small head turned to glance at him over her shoulder.

"Why aren't you in clothes?" she asked dully, creating an embarrassed sweat drop on the boy, who realized he was in boxers only.

"That's not the point! People are trying to sleep!" he yelled.

"How can they sleep with you screaming like that?"

"What?"

"You're going to wake up the whole house, Brown Eyes."

"I, I am going to kill you."

"Yusuke, no!" Kuwabara pulled the hanyou detective from bedroom as Sin stared, unsure why the dark haired boy had been pointing a finger gun at her head with an evil glint in his eyes.

"She's evil I tell you! This is a test by Koenma! She must be defeated!" he yelled at the lumbering carrot top who sighed at the close call.

"Sheesh Urameshi, she isn't that bad." He muttered.

"Cynthia turn it down! It's like eight or something!" Sarah banged screamed at the other girl, who gave her an innocent look known to prelude serious bouts of anger or trouble.

"Is it?" she asked cutely.

"I swear to your imaginary God, Cynthia." The brunette stepped forward, fire in her eyes, as she prepared to pounce on the other girl.

"Fine." The music cut off. "It really wasn't that loud, you know."

"The glasses were shaking in the cabinets!" the argument continued.

Iruni and Hiei blinked at Kurama as he appeared, looking well rested. They had come through the front door, and him the back.

"Where were you?" they asked each other in unison.

"I slept in the truck," Hiei snorted. "Figured it would be better than in this heap."

"I went out to talk sense into him and ended up asleep as well." She nodded. "You?"

"I took an early walk, to be sure that we wouldn't have any more unexpected visitors." The red head glanced over towards the direction of the two fighting girls. "I missed something."

"You missed that little witch blaring her freaking music so loud it nearly rattled my teeth from my head!" Yusuke griped. Sin's head popped from around Sarah to deliver a glare.

"You could always trade with Hiei and sleep outside, you whiny little bastard." She snapped at him. Sarah glared at her friend. "Christ. A girl tries to get her damn job done and all anyone can do is bitch about it. Sorry for earning a living."

With those parting words she promptly shoved the stammering brunette from her room and slammed the door with a loud 'Get out!'.

"What was that about?" Ichi asked, blinking.

"What's today?" was asked instead of an answer being given. "OH! She had a deadline to meet today! She sort of skipped the last one, but her editor let it slide. She must've been up all night writing again."

"She's working on another book?" Iruni asked, watching Yusuke rub the back of his neck sheepishly. "What did you do, Yusuke?"

"I didn't know she'd been up all night, alright." He admitted, then sighed. "I wouldn't have yelled."

"Yes you would of," Kuwabara pointed out, and earned a sharp punch to the head.

"Shut up you jerk! I'm trying to apologize!"

"Both of you, be quiet. I have a headache." Sin reopened her door, that everyone was still basically congregated around, and glared at the group in general. Purplish shadows haunted her green blue eyes, making her pale skin look slightly more jaunt. Everyone watched her move to the kitchen, pulling out a pot and filling it with water. Shortly after she added a pack of ramen noodles, setting it on the stove to boil.

"Isn't it a bit early for ramen?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"No, but it is, however, much too early for your inanity." She stated flippantly before taking a seat. "It's nearly ten, that's lunch time."

"Lunch starts at noon," Kuwabara received a murderous glare.

"It's my house, my food, I'll eat what I want, when I want to, you got that Carrot Top?" she asked, tapping her fingers on the table top, the other hand cupping her cheek as her elbow rested on the table for balance. "Anyways, what are we doing today?"

"Uh, my vote is locating happy pills," Kazuma snickered as Yusuke joked. She sighed.

"The back yard simply isn't big enough," the whispered words sounded distracted as her eyes traced the window. Sarah frowned.

"You can't kill our guests." She chastised.

"Fine."

* * *

"So, does she always get this way?" Yusuke swung his legs from the tailgate of the truck, where he sat, watching Sin rummage through their shed. Sarah, who had a popsicle (cherry flavored) watched on as well before answering.

"Sin has two modes of sleep deprivation. The first is the usual side effect of her insomnia, the bubbly giddiness many people think means she's on drugs. The second is this. It's sort of like taking a small bone from a starving dog." She sighed, watching her friend. "She's as mean as a starving dog sometimes."

"She just needs a nap," he laughed loudly.

"Good luck getting her to take one," she snorted. Her eyes wandered to the red headed boy kneeling in what should have been flower beds. They'd sort of dried up a long time before, since both girls kept forgetting to water them.

"He's sort of gorgeous, right?" Iruni popped up beside the taller brunette with an evil smile, smirking as she jumped. "Kurama I mean."

"Uh, uh."

"No need to be ashamed, he knows it." She laughed. Tossing dark hair over her shoulder the short demon blinked at her kneeling friend. "He's quite good with plants. Maybe he can make your garden bloom."

"Why does that sound like an innuendo?" Sarah deadpanned.

"Because she's a pervert." Sin pointed to a few bags that had been packed up and strewn across the lawn. "Hey, Brown Eyes. You're some sort of super human right? Mind helping me lift these things into the bed of the truck?"

"It's like ten million degrees," he complained.

"Let me rephrase." She let her annoyance register on her face. "Get the fuck up off your ass and be a gentleman, before I kill you."

"She'll do it, she's not bound to the same laws as us," Iruni shoved her hands in her short pockets. With a grunt Yusuke hopped down and made his way over, where Kuwabara was already beginning to help the girl out. "Kazuma is such the gentleman."

"Was that a hint?"Hiei glared.

"No one expects you to be a gentleman." Iruni smiled. "We're used to the disappointment anyways."

"Good." He smirked as if some victory had been made, making the two girls near him, sigh.

"Right, so since you slackers couldn't decide what you wanted to do, we're going to go camping." The red headed girl cracked a wild smile. "Up north, you know, Red Fish Lake. It gets cold at night, so pack layers. We'll grab fire wood on the way up."

"Can't we hit the hotsprings instead?" Sarah pouted, pushing her bottom lip out.

"It's literally ninety-seven degrees right now, at one in the afternoon." Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "There is no way in hell you're getting me into boiling water this time of year."

"But it gets so chilly!"

"Then find a buddy and snuggle up."

"You said it was my birthday!"

There was an uneasy silence as the two stared at each other. It was almost like watching a careful dance between predator and prey, although no one around them could tell which was which. Cynthia looked stern, and tired, but Sarah pulled off pitiful innocence rather well. Suddenly the red head pulled out her fist, with a slight nod, and the other girl did the same.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS GO!" they yelled and slammed down their chosen gestures. Cynthia threw paper, Sarah threw rock.

"I win! Hahaha! I win!" Cynthia danced in a circle, picking her knees up high and pointing her index fingers in the air. Her triumph made the other girl pout a bit. "Hey, cheer up, we'll go horseback riding this time. And now, Daphnie can come too!"

"Oh yeah!" Sarah jumped to her feet, finishing off her popsicle. "I'm going to go back!"

"Sure thing, beautiful." They exchanged a smile. After the excited brunette flew towards the house Cynthia met eyes with Iruni, and both glanced at the gardening red head. A silent understanding fell between them, one that made Hiei move quietly out of the way.

There was no stopping Iruni when she truly had her mind set to something, and now it seemed she had her mind set on getting Kurama together with her American friend Sarah. Cynthia seemed adamant about this same task, and that was definitely a combined force he didn't want to get tangled up fighting against.

_Give me the Toguro brother's any day, if it means I can avoid this mess.

* * *

_

Hours, and a suffer filled long and hot car ride into the Sawtooths, later they all arrived at their predetermined destination. A small site off the main road that was nestled right against a slope that lead down into the Snake River. Yusuke continually complained about Sin's 'horrid' taste in music which made Sarah laugh at every gas station they stopped at, because she refused to let him switch cars with Iruni.

"We're here, you can stop whining now," Sin sighed, dropping her bag onto the ground. They were surrounded by the most trees the gang had seen since arriving in the partially desert filled state, nearly all of them pine. A large eagle flew over head, flying in the sweltering sun, backed by a clear blue sky.

Sarah took a deep breath of some of the freshest air in Idaho. It was like the mountains filtered out any pollution and left only the crisp, fresh, tasting air behind. Cynthia had been right, the mountains had been a better choice. Not that she'd say it out loud.

It was significantly cooler up at this altitude as well. Even though Mountain Home sat a cozy thousand or so feet above sea level, being up in the Sawtooths shaved about ten degrees off the temperature, at the very least. At night it could drop as low as the teens this time of year. Some snow lingered on the caps in the not so far distance, hovering just above the trees.

"It's quiet up here." Yusuke stopped arguing with Sin long enough to appreciate the value of nature. "Except for the river."

"Sorry, can't turn that off." Came the entertained response. "Come on Brown Eyes, Carrot Top, Red. Help me set up the tent so we can all discuss was we want to do."

"I'm starved," Kuwabara complained.

"We'll make lunch!" Sarah smiled as Iruni pulled the portable grill from the back of the truck as well. Sarah's dog, Daphnie, a chubby welsh corgi ran around them freely, never wandering too far despite not being restricted by a leash. "Hamburgers it is!"

"You packed the ice, right?" Cynthia asked, on her knees on the ground to set up the poles for the rather large ten person tent. It was excessive for what the two girls needed, but with how often they brought friends along for the ride, and the dog, it was always safer just to have extra room. Easier than buying two tents, anyways.

"Of course! I need a snack," Sarah laughed as her friend shook her head. Hiei's raised eyebrows called for an explanation. "I eat ice."

"Strange." He stated.

"But not the strangest." She pointed out, to which he had to nod.

The set up was stopped a few times as Yusuke got trapped _under_ the tent at one point, and Kuwabara jammed a pole through his show. Sin remarked how she'd never had to camp with two people as incompetent as them, and she'd brought toddlers before, as Iruni and Sarah worked on the grill.

"I'm just saying. Emma was a three year old at the time, and even she managed to be somewhat helpful." The red head sighed at the boys she was stuck with. "How is it that the prettiest of you, is the only useful one?"

"Thank you." Kurama bowed his head slightly, and she nodded at him.

"Burgers are ready!" Sarah chirped, excited. She ran towards them with a made plate. Murphey's Law struck her as her feet found the only divot around them and sent her falling through the air. Kurama's arms reached out, one wrapping around the girl's body, the other to steady himself as they went down. Instead of toppling face first into the dirt, he landed in a crouch, the young woman nearly completely in his lap. The play was held in the steady hands of Kuwabara who was already eating a burger.

"Figures the only thing you'd be good at is something requiring food." Yusuke snapped.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked the red headed boy, a blush to her cheeks. Embarrassment had company as she tried not to enjoy her position too much.

"You're asking me if I'm alright, when you're the one who fell?" he asked, humored. A half smile graced his face and made her smile and blush deeper.

"I guess so."

"Yes, Sarah, I'm perfectly fine."

They shared a prolonged look, both smiling slightly, and neither moving.

"Baka." Hiei rolled his eyes and walked passed them to get to his partner and the food. The sight of the two staring at each other like that made him sigh inwardly. But the fox was clever enough to realize what was happening. He hoped.

A sharp sting to his head made him glare at the small woman who had dragged them all to this foreign place with this strange females. Iruni glared at him. "I know exactly what you're thinking. Now stop it and let him enjoy his vacation."

"Baka onna."

"I heard that."


	5. Mule Deer and Salmon Slaps

Mule deer leap, they don't really run. Just wanted to say that… and also, Redfish Lake is near a town called Stanley up in the Sawtooths. Salmon River runs beside it. I just wanted to give some references. You should google some pics, because its really truly that gorgeous. I loved going up there.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to moving day. It's Sarah's day to move up to Boise once more for school, and my brother is leaving for college today. *sigh* So much! Here it is, and enjoy, my pretties .

And as a random side note, watching DBZ Abridged by TFS, I have to say, little Gohan when he's training with Piccolo, looks like a chubby version of one of Hiei's offspring.

* * *

Lunch was uneventful after that, though Sarah did relish in telling a story about when Sin had given her a safety lesson regarding her Leatherman and ended up slicing open her own thumb. Yusuke had turned to tease her and was warned that she had at least two weapons concealed on her person. For some reason, the teasing stopped after that.

Something beeped and Sin looked down at her phone with a glare, as if it were personally responsible for disturbing her peace.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked, blinking.

"Hm. Jon." The red head stated, reading the text then closing the phone without a response. "I guess we can go shooting with him after these guys leave."

"Someone actually trusts you with a gun around them?" Kuwabara gaped. "I mean, more than the clutz."

"Not only does he trust me, he lets me play with his. Which are much more powerful than my own." She smiled with false sweetness and the look promised a dangerous punishment.

"Is this the same Jon?" Iruni leaned over Hiei to talk to Sarah, who nodded with a smile.

"She still won't admit it out loud." She laughed and earned a glare.

"He's like a brother." Was the acidic response, and both girls fell into a fit of laughter. With a sigh she got up and stomped off into the trees around them, aimed at a long angle towards the river running by the site.

"I'll be back." Hiei rose and Yusuke blinked in surprise. Iruni looked calm, though she knew he was up to no good.

"Where ya going? You already got one shrimp." The hanyou stated pointedly, and red eyes narrowed.

"Hn."

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, go with him." Iruni directed and both boys looked at her strangely. "Now!"

The jumped to their feet and followed him out, leaving Kurama with the two girls. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air before leaning back.

"It's lovely out here." He admitted and Sarah nodded.

"Wait until you see the lake." She beamed. "It's so clear you can see the water levels change!"

"How far off is it?" he asked politely.

"Oh, no too far."

"Would you mind taking me? We could walk while those four are off causing trouble."

Her heart fluttered and she nodded, standing with awkwardness. She became hyper aware of her body movements when the red headed boy looked at her, and it always seem to make her innate clumsiness worse.

"You coming, Iruni?" the girl asked and Iruni shook her head with a secret smile.

"No, you two kids go have fun. I'll wait for the others."

And they were off.

* * *

"Onna." Hiei called to the red headed woman who was angrily stalking through the trees. When that didn't work he huffed out a breath. "Woman!"

"_Excuse_ me?" she whirled on him so fast he nearly ran into her. With a startled look he blinked at her. He hadn't ever had a human act like that toward him. "What do you want, you rude jerk?"

"This oughtta be good." Yusuke snickered. Kuwabara agreed.

"What is your business getting Kurama with your friend?" the fire demon demanded and earned himself a very sharp look.

"What are you on about?" she asked, clearly put out with him.

"You're actively trying to force them together. Why?" he demanded again.

"Actively trying? Forcing?" she laughed loudly. "Are you _blind_? Can't you see your little beautiful friend is _all_ over my friend?"

"He has too much sense for that. You're playing at something." He snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she growled.

"There is no way Kurama would ever fall for a human girl, especially one as useless at your friend." He stated dryly and suddenly the air felt a bit colder. But it could've just been the look the young woman was giving him then, with green eyes cold and partially narrowed.

"Sarah," she breathed the name out between her teeth. "Is family to me. She is not useless, she is not a pawn, and she is not to ever be spoken of that way again." She paused and closed her eyes as if she were counting in her mind. When she opened them she continued talking. "Your friend Kurama has it for her, and she has it for him. Big freaking whoop. Crushes happen, jackass. And I swear to God Almighty, if you ever interfere or lay a hand on her, I'll kill you without a second thought."

"You don't have that kind of power." He warned darkly.

"Can you outrun buckshot?" she questioned, earning a strange look. "Because I don't think you can. So that definitely gives me that kind of power."

"He might be able to, actually," Kuwabara spoke up. "He's pretty fast."

"I guess we'll see." She seemed utterly serious.

A noise made the whole group stop and turn, looking a few feet passed the red head who instantly went into total stillness.

"What the hell is that?" Hiei asked quietly, his anger replaced by curiosity and annoyance at the new things this place held.

"That," Sin backed up one step, and the large male mule deer came forward to match the space between them. He was flaring his nostrils angrily, and his foot starting to paw at the ground, "is trouble. I didn't bring my gun, damn it."

"Why would you need-" Kuwabara stopped talking as the girl suddenly took off full sprint away from them, and the buck charged, black tipped antlers aimed ready for gore. Yusuke yelped loudly and took off after her with Kuwabara screaming at his side. Hiei was passed all of them in seconds, tearing through the unfamiliar trees with ease.

All four ran through the clearing of the campsite at full bore, screaming their heads off, as the buck followed, bounding at full pace. Iruni blinked, still sitting in her chair, and watched it happen in a state of half-amused shock. As the screams grew further away she fell from the seat because she was laughing so hard, and even as the dust flew into her mouth and nose, she couldn't stop.

"I…really…should…have…brought…a…camera," she managed to say to herself in a broken sentence with a loud voice.

* * *

"That was a _deer_?" Hiei was incredulous as he stared at the small girl with tangled red hair. She was bent over at the waist, her hands on her slightly bent knees as she drug lungful after lungful of air into her body. Her face was bright red, and the boys all realized that perhaps she wasn't as in shape as she appeared.

"Buck." She corrected with a single word, holding up a finger to make him wait for her to continue. "Mule deer."

"Why did it charge like that?" Yusuke gaped, his own breath a little ragged.

"Probably because I took off running." She shrugged, leaning back and lifting her arms to be above her head, hands grasping her elbows so she sort of cradled her own head.

"Well that was dumb." He pointed out, and she kicked a rock at him.

"Shut up." She snapped. "There was a freaking twelve-point buck looking at me crossways. _Of course _I took off running. Any sane person would."

"What the hell points are you talking about?" Hiei asked her and she just looked at him and sighed.

"Freaking-A." she started to walk back to the campsite. The two hundred pound animal had gotten bored and stopped chasing them a few minutes before. "I'm going back to the campsite. I can't deal with you and your lack of knowledge."

* * *

"So, Sarah," Kurama had his hands in his pockets as they walked up the road toward a turnoff to the left. The trees were thick enough to hide the cabin up ahead that sold some supplies, and the bigger building that housed a few showers. There would be a horse pen to the right, advertising trail rides up the mountain with a view over the crystalline lake and out towards the still snow capped peaks. "How did you come to know Iruni?"

"Oh," she shrugged in her thin white hoodie with skeleton stuffed animals on it. "Well, she transferred in from Japan, and transfers get some attention in our school. I mean, you notice a new face when you see it, and she just happened to be in my art class."

"Art?" he sounded surprised. "I didn't know she had taken art."

"Yeah, she's pretty good too! I was jealous." She laughed. "I remember that she didn't ever really talk, and then she made fun of this one girl that I hate because she's a bitch, and we laughed about it. I invited her to the German room, and it sorta just kept happening after that. Sin fell in love with her."

"German room? Love?" he made them both incredulous questions. "You're friend doesn't seem to be the female loving type."

"Oh, not like that. I mean, anyone who can handle her personality she loves." Sarah laughed again, green eyes shining bright. "Iruni didn't even think about it when she made fun of Cynthia right back, after she had called her something… what was it? Oh. The new transfer from the Japanese Middle School."

He shook his head. "And what about this German room?"

"Well, Sin, me and most of all of our friends all took German in high school together. Nico, Jon, Libby, Matt, Katie, Kelly, Eric and anyone else we ever hung out with, they all took German. Frau was cool enough to let us eat in the room during lunch instead of being forced into the cafeteria." She grinned. "That room houses a lot of really insane moments and great times."

He nodded as they turned down the left to see that the parking lot was full, though it only had about twelve spaces, for the horse rides. Young kids ran around with their parents looking bored, and some had on swimsuits.

"Can you swim in this lake?" he asked with a blink. She looked up at him and shrugged.

"You can." She allowed.

"But?" he pressed.

"It's the mountains, Kurama." She raised her eyebrows as if this explained it all. He looked at her again. "Redfish Lake is sort of crystal clear, and its up in the mountains, which never really get that hot. The water is always freezing. Some people don't mind, but I for one hate turning blue in the name of fun."  
He chuckled and nodded, and they continued to walk towards the lake. He didn't understand if it was truly as clean as she said. The air smelled fresher, crisper already. It was incredibly different than the way the city smelled, or even Mountain Home. It was a cool cleanness in the air that clearly said that it had not been completely ruined by human interference. It felt nice.

Finally they reached the edge of the lake and he had to stop, and blink. It was beautiful. Framed by the snowy mountains and thickets of pine trees that were all reflected as if on a mirror, there it was. He understood suddenly what they'd been telling him. The water was so clear he could see the depths change even from where he stood on the shore, and could see the sandy bottom occasionally sprinkled with green life, fish, or rocks. The deeper the water got the more it held a blue tinge. He felt his breath leave in a sigh of astonishment.

"Yeah, it's really something." She nodded beside him, a smile on her face. "Sin brought me up here one year because she wanted to come. We've come back every so often ever since."

He just nodded, not wanting to speak yet. With a slight shake of the head, that sent red locks sliding a bit, he looked down at her.

"It is beautiful." He acknowledged. "I didn't realize it would truly be so clear."

"I know," she grinned and he swallowed. Something about the look he gave her must've said something he didn't realize because she blushed and turned away quickly to stare back over the water.

* * *

"Onna, you just let them go off _together?_" Hiei complained to his mate, who looked unbothered by his attitude problem. She flicked a long strand of black hair away from her face and blinked at him.

"They wanted to go to the lake," she repeated for the fifth time as if it would change the argument.

"You're little boy toy is starting to piss me off, Iruni." Sin threw her thumb at the small demon male, who glared with red eyes. "He keeps pressing this whole issue about your Kurama and my Sarah. As if it's some elaborate conspiracy to force them together or something."

"Hiei's just being Hiei." Was all the other girl could mutter as she sighed. Looking at her boyfriend her eyes narrowed slightly. "And he should remember that this is a vacation and we're here to have fun. And it's not quite like I asked them to come."

"Pft. Party crashers." She rolled her eyes and looked over at Yusuke who was poking at Kuwabara, who had fallen asleep in one of the chairs. "The carrot top seems to be all tuckered out from our little adventure."

A devious glint came into her eye.

"Sin, no." Iruni looked at the girl, who looked back much to innocently. "Don't do it."

"Do what?" she was already beginning to grin. "I ain't doing nothing."

"No." the wolf demon repeated firmly.

"Come on, it'll be funny. A memory from the land of Oz." she looked back at the two boys. They were just so close to the edge of the slope…

"No." this time it was firm.

"Eh, you ain't my momma." And she walked over to Yusuke with a grin, which he regarded with well deserved weariness.

"What is she trying to do?" Hiei asked quietly, curious.

"You'll see, I'm sure." She let out another sigh.

Suddenly Yusuke nodded eagerly, grinning too and the two of them picked up the very knocked out Kazuma in his borrowed canvas fold out chair and began to walk down the hill. The other two demons got up to follow, Iruni grabbing the video camera she'd found while rummaging as they went.

Sin looked at Yusuke and nodded her head as they stood on the uneven rocky ground around the shallow but cold leg of the Salmon River. With a silent count they both lifted and tossed the large lumbering red head into the water so that he landed with a flop and rather sizable splash. Immediately they down in laughter, tears running their cheeks as the carrot top floundered his way to a sitting position in the running river. It was fast, but only as deep as the bottom of his rib cage at particular bend, so his body moved a bit along the rocky bottom, but not enough to be swept out.

"You guys are bastards!" he bellowed, every inch of him soaked with the fresh from the mountains water. "It's freezing!"

Sin fell to her knees and gasped oddly a few times as she continued to laugh. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach as she fell forward and ended up just writhing on the ground. Yusuke followed suit, her reaction being more hilarious to him in part than the actual event.

"I hate you guys!" Kuwabara yelled again and kicked a bit of water at them. It didn't seem to calm them down at all. Sin looked up at him, then her eyes widened though she still laughed. He was crawling towards them darkly, anger lining his face. Hiei snorted and squatted to get a closer look at the water, and dipped his hand into it.

It was intensely cold, even for the time of year, in his opinion. Something moved under the water as he watched it, but his reflection distorted his view. He had enough time to hear Sin call out something unintelligible before the large fish flew out of the water and hit across his face before disappearing again into the stream.

Iruni, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Sin were all collapsed with laughter after that, the camera clearly capturing Hiei's dumbfounded expression at being slapped by a fish. He didn't seem to know how to react to it, and idly the fish the jumped up again a few yards up river. Finally he turned very slowly, a dangerous fire in his eyes, as he regarded the idiots laughing _at_ him.

"Shut. Up." He demanded. Iruni tried to sober up, but her eyes were still sparkling brightly with laughter, and her body shook a bit with it internally. Kuwabara and Yusuke took breaking breathes to calm themselves but they kept chuckling.

Sin let out a contented breath as she looked at him, a wide grin on her face, eyes shining bright. With a deep breath she seemed to be able to swallow the flow of laughter that had started to bubble up again in her, as she looked at the fire demon.

"Welcome to Idaho, buddy." She bit back the next round of giggle fits. "I'm happy you got to meet your first salmon with me here."

And with that she fell back into it, bringing the rest down with her in a loud gush of uproarious laughter.


	6. Kicked Out of the Wild

Okay, the Karma Charger joke is from: http:/isismasshiro. deviantart. com/art/L4D2-The-Charger-180820256. (remove spaces)It's a must read, if you ask me, because the last three panels are so full of win even gold medals can't compete. I have no idea where that came from, sorry. OVER NINE THOUSAND. DBZ ref, for all of you who don't know that already.

Sorry it's been so long, but every time I update, Sarah nearly dies. I'm serious. It's ridiculous. I'm about to text her, actually, to make sure she's surviving tonight without any emergency runs to the hospital. My life is sort of like a novel, only, I don't get the benefit of rewrites.

This is my second to last post in my contest with Shiningheart of Thunderclan to see who updates the fastest starting March 1. BAM. Go visit her stories to give encouragement!

www .allowe. com/Humor/book /Things%20To%20Do%20at%20Walmart%20When%20You're%. (remove spaces) DO IT. Just don't mention my name…

* * *

Kurama and Sarah were sitting on the shore of the lake, a bit back from water, and watched as the sunset. They had been talking for hours without really paying attention to the passage of time. He would ask her questions about growing up in America, in a small town, and she would answer then ask her own about being a demon and living in Japan.

"I've always wanted to go," she sighed, pulling her knees to her chest to rest her chin on them. "Sin wants to go too."

"You should come," he nodded. "It's worth the trip, I'm sure."

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile. "I'm a little scared of letting her loose on another country though. I don't know how they'd take to her shooting random stuff at them."

He chuckled and then nodded. Sarah lifted her head and had a funny look on her face. She stood up and turned around to face the direction they'd come from, and he watched her face fall into confusion.

"That's weird," she shivered, and his emerald eyes widened a second before he jumped to his feet. Grabbing her hand he pulled her with him as he ran back towards the campsite, dragging her behind him.

* * *

"Hey, you feel that?" Cynthia blinked, rubbing the back of her neck. "My hair is standing up. Something weird is happening."

"Huh?" Yusuke lifted his head from the plate of food he was eating cold. Leftovers from lunch.

A spike of demonic energy blasted around them, making the Rekai Tentai stand up on alert. Kuwabara was shirtless and in shorts, letting his original clothes dry, so he looked strange standing in a defensive pose.

The sun setting cast the sky in brilliant streaks of fiery red, pure gold, and the wispy beginnings of deep purple as night started to settling in on them. It made the shadows longer and more menacing, and hampered the human's vision more so than any of the others.

"Cynthia," Iruni stepped beside her, "Stay out of the way."

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You're human, demons are much stronger than you."

"Riiiight."

"Now is not the time to be stubborn."

The red head didn't argue, but it was plain to see that she didn't agree with needing to be saved by a bunch of her friends. With a huff she looked around and saw a glimpse of red and then white. Her eyes narrowed as Kurama and Sarah ran up to them.

"Did you feel it too?" Kuwabara asked, and he nodded. Sin looked at Sarah, who looked as confused as she felt, but she shrugged at her friend as if to say 'I don't know either'.

"Where have you been?" Hiei asked his friend.

"We were at the lake and time got away from us." He blinked at Kuwabara. "Why are you shirtless?"

"They threw me in the river," he glared at the short red headed girl and Yusuke, who both looked unashamed.

"Cynthia," Sarah sighed, "You should have waited for me to get back."

"You missed the salmon hitting Hiei in the face." She pointed out with a smirk. Kurama had to fight not to laugh as crimson eyes glared at her.

"Aww!" the light haired brunette pouted. "But that would've been awesome."

"We got it on tape." Iruni laughed. Sarah and Kurama were close to the truck, and when a second wave of energy made them forget their humor, she was pushed against it a bit by Kurama's hand.

"Stay hidden," he advised and she nodded silently. Sin raised on eyebrow but didn't say anything, she just walked away from Iruni and looked down the slope that lead to the river.

"I don't see any big bads," she sighed. "But my skin is crawling like there's a spider near."

"Spider?" Yusuke raised his eyebrows and she nodded.

"I have a bit of a problem with arachnids," she shrugged, "Nothing needs that many damned legs to survive. Seriously. What are they, like spare tires or something in reserve?"

He was about to argue when a quick moving demon knocked him out of the way and stood staring at the girl with large black eyes. She squealed and fell backwards, scrambling in a crab walk to get from right in front of the intruder.

"Well," Iruni allowed, "It's not a spider."

"No, I just almost got belly busted by a freaking ogre!" the red head snapped, glaring at the offending green skinned beast. "You asshole!"

"What?" he stared at her and she continued to glare back.

"Sonofabitch." Sarah breathed out, making Kurama smile a bit.

"We'll handle this," Hiei walked forward with a look of pure boredom.

"I'm starving, and I've been looking for a bite sized snack." The demon laughed loudly, a booming, grating sound. Looking down at the still sitting girl he continued, "You'll be just fine."

"Oh god," Sarah groaned.

"What?" the fox asked.

"She hates being picked on for being short. It makes her need to prove herself or something. It's like when you call a man something like a girl and he has to out man you." She sighed heavily. Sin's back straightened at the ogre's remark and she moved into a crouch, her finger tips barely pressed against the ground in front of her for balance as she crouched in her kneeling stance.

"What's the matter, scared?" he bellowed.

"Over nine thousand!" Sin yelled.

"Wha-?" he had time to mutter before the little woman was head butting the demon in the solar plexus.

When he fell backwards in a whoosh of his breath leaving him, she huffed. "The Gohan Head Butt Attack is always super effective."

"I can't tell if you're an idiot or just that reckless." Hiei blinked at her as Iruni, Sarah, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara twitched in disbelief of her actions.

"Eh," she shrugged, rubbing her forehead with a wince. "One of the great mysteries of life."

Sarah reached into the bed of the truck unnoticed, her hand finding just what she was looking for as the green beings foot twitched. The ogre got to its feet and everyone turned to watch as it stood with a look of pain.

"You'll pay for that!" he yelled at the girl. "I'm going to tear you apart before I eat you!"

"Hey," Sarah called and everyone turned to look at her instead, including the ogre. Kurama ducked quickly as she whipped the potato cannon from the bed and glared at the offending demon. Sin smirked. "Eat this."

She fired and the potato smacked right into the face of the ogre, sending him back to the ground backwards with a splatter of now mashed potato covering his eyes, nose and cheeks. Sin looked at her friend with a proud grin, and nodded with a thumbs up.

"Right in the face." She beamed.

"Right in the face." Sarah laughed. The others just stared and Yusuke looked at Iruni.

"You have brought us into the presence of two psychiatric patients who went off their meds," he glared.

"I tried to tell you." She shrugged, then glared at the demon, walking forward as Sin stared down at it.

"Hm." The wolf demon raised her eyebrows with a grin. "I don't think that thing was meant for such close range."

"Nah," the red head shrugged, "it wasn't."

"Is it dead?" Sarah walked over tentatively and blinked down at the demon with them. Sin looked up at her and shrugged again, then they both looked to Iruni.

"He's not dead. Just dazed as hell." The woman answered them without looking up.

"Well, what do we do with it?" Sarah nudged the leg with her toe. Kurama shook his head with a smile, earning a sigh from Yusuke and Hiei.

"Can you use an ogre for firewood?" Sin asked and that earned her some very concerned stares. "What? He's obviously evil. And we didn't pick up any yet. If I can save the money, I want to know."

"Do you really want to smell burning ogre meat?" Kuwabara blanched.

"When you put it that way, no." she made a disgusted face and rubbed her neck again. "Well hell, this you guys's department. I'm just the tour guide. I don't hide the bodies."

The demon groaned, moved, and Sin and Sarah both reflexively kicked out, hitting it on both sides with sharp kicks. It grunted painfully.

"Just kill it and put it in the river," Hiei finally huffed. "Those damn fish will eat it for sure."

"I like the way you think." Sarah and Sin spoke together and stepped back to the let the demons do their work.

* * *

"I'm just saying, every group has a Krillin." Sin waved her hand at the annoyed Kazuma, as they sat round the campfire in the chilly night. Taking care of the demon hadn't taken too long, so they'd driven into Stanley, the town up the road, to buy some wood, a bag of potatoes, and some random things. Now they sat, everyone wondering if it was time to snuggle into the tents, but no one wanting to be the one to say it out.

"Krillin?" Hiei blinked.

"You know, the one guy whose tougher than usual people, but not up to par with the group." She explained. "The universal meat shield that exists in every high powered group."

"I am not a meat shield!" the carrot top yelled at her.

"Okay, name one person in the group weaker than you." She demanded and he couldn't. "My point stands."

"I like you better now." Hiei smirked, and she shrugged. Sarah mumbled something and they realized she had basically fallen asleep in her chair by the warmth of the fire.

"That's my cue, I guess." The blue-green eyed girl stretched. "Time for bed. Come on, Sarah, let's get you settled in."

"But cookies." She grumbled and the other girl sighed.

"They're in the tent," she stated and the brunette nodded, rising and walking over. "Feel free to join us, Iruni. Or any of you, really. You won't all fit in the other tent."

She unzipped the flap for Sarah, then crawled in and zipped it back up. After a moments of rustling inside there was silence.

"Okay, they are either super human, or just insane." Yusuke breathed out. "Did you see her attack that ogre?"

Iruni laughed and nodded. They talked about the girls, then their stay so far in general. Eventually even the demons felt the weight of the night and decided that they'd split up the girl and the four boys in the tents, just to keep things simple.

* * *

There was no helping it. After all that commotion the Park Ranger had come the next morning and told Sarah, Sin and the group that they had to go. Apparently there had been too many complaints about their presence.

"This is all your fault!" Sin poutily exclaimed, pointed at Hiei. "You and your damn attraction to wildlife."

"I do not like your wildlife." He grunted.

"Well, it sure as hell likes you, and we're still in this mess because of that. It's still all your fault you dark and disturbed midget." She kicked the tire of her truck and turned away, arms crossed over her chest.

"It's okay Sin Sin." Sarah soothed her friend, who was grumpily murmuring under her breath. "Want to go to Strike?"

"Why? So dumbass over there can get caught playing with sturgeon? No thanks. That carries a fine." She glared out into the distance.

"You truly don't believe this had anything to do with you beating an ogre, or getting chased by a rabid deer?" Yusuke spoke while lounging with Kuwabara when a weight slithered across his ankles. He looked down and saw a six foot snake.

"Hey," he poked at the side of the snake with a grin. "What kind of snake is this?"

"Probably a bull snake." Sarah quipped, throwing a bag into the back of the truck. "They're harmless, but keep it over there.

Sin, Iruni and Hiei turned to stare at the detective as he continued to prod the creature, who was quickly winding into an intimidating s-shape.

"That's not a bull snake." Sin snorted. "That's a good size rattler."

Yusuke let out a startled yelp and his spirit gun blazed the ready-to-strike animal into a fine jerky. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Dude!" Kuwabara complained. "You killed it! It was just being a snake, Urameshi."

"I got nervous!" he defended.

"Sure hope his girlfriend is made of a titanium if that's what happens when he gets nervous." Sin's comment made Iruni snort, her face instantly red. She walked over and toed the torched creature. "You know, it's probably alright to eat."

"You eat snakes?" the Spirit Detective stared at her hard.

"No, but I heard rattlers taste like chicken." She continued to toe the beast. Quiet fell over the group as Sarah prayed that she wasn't about to have to _actually_ stop her friend from putting that thing in her mouth. Small sounds brought their attention to the side of the campsite, where a large mull buck was starting pointedly at Hiei.

"Time to go." Sin declared rushing for the cab of her beat up pickup. "Before Karma Charger comes back for more."

"What?" Hiei asked tensely.

She locked eyes with the fire demon and raised her eyebrows. "Boy, we gotta get you some culture."

* * *

They arrived back at the house in the late afternoon. The group was lounging around the house, bored half-way mindless. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been playing video games, but had given up. Hiei was napping in the sunlight, much like the dog. Iruni was half sleep, laying against the fire demon.

"Hey," Sin blinked up at the ceiling, bored. "You ever seen a three legged rhino?"

"No," Yusuke perked up, sounding interested.

"Me either."

"I hate you."

Sarah rolled her eyes and checked out her daily websites for updates. It was a slow day. Something buzzed on the table, making her jump. She looked down to see Sin's phone.

"Hey, you've got a message." She threw the phone to her red haired friend.

"Is that was that noise was? Holy shit, what level of vibrate do you have that set to?" Yusuke demanded.

"Maximum. I keep it in my pocket and-" she paused and saw his stupid grin. "Shut up, I hate you."

She checked the message, responded quickly, and went back into a smiling comatose state.

"What the hell was that?" the hanyou turned to Sarah.

"Must've been one of her boys." She shrugged, making cereal. Kurama politely asked to join her, so she poured him a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch as well.

"One of?" Kuwabara blinked. "How many does she have?"

"Oh, you know, a few." She shrugged. "Jon, Nico, Matt, her brother, and some others."

"Are they, like, boyfriends?" Yusuke asked curiously, eyeing the red head.

"Sin doesn't really date." Sarah poured the milk and sat beside Kurama, who was reading over her shoulder. He made and amused face at the site she was on. "Yeah, is the shit."

"Indeed." He smiled.

"Dude, Kurama is losing it." Yusuke kicked Iruni's legs as he whispered. "This is all your doing."

"Shut up and take a nap." She complained, closing her eyes and snuggling against her boyfriend. "Before I wreck you."

"You're just as crazy as they are," he hissed quietly.

Sin's phone went off again and Sarah turned to stare as she ignored it completely. It vibrated in a path that led straight off the arm of the couch where she'd placed it.

"I thought you finished the chapter!" Sarah complained.

"I did." Sin closed her eyes as her agent gave up on calling. "It's sitting in my email right now. I just like making her sweat."

"Evil."

"So, what should we do for the rest of the day?" Kurama asked Sarah, who was glaring daggers at her lazy friend.

"I'm not really sure. There's not too much to do in this town, actually. There's Charley's but I don't like letting Cynthia drink. She always runs into someone that she wants to fight. But I guess there's always Wal-Mart."

"You go to Wal-Mart for fun?" he asked, spooning cereal into his mouth.

"Well, yeah. Like I said, there's not too much else to do." She suddenly got a glint to her eye. "Hey, you ever head of the Things to do In Wal-Mart List?"

"No." he was very careful about answering that question.

"Oh yes. We're going to Wal-Mart." She grinned deviously. Sin rested lazily, eyes closed and just lifted a thumbs up for her friend to see. "It's on like Donkey Kong."

* * *

"Excaliber!"

Kurama chuckled and jumped back as Sarah attacked him with a foam sword. So, it wasn't a tube of gift wrap, but it_ was_ summer and they wanted to be seasonal. She tried hard to be aggressive, but he didn't really feel threatened in anyway. He batted her sword this way and that without much effort.

But it was fun.

"What's an excaliber?" Hiei asked Yusuke, who blinked down at him.

"King Arthur's sword." Kuwabara declared as Sin and Ichi talked about something to do with motorcycles.

"How the hell do you know that?" Hiei demanded.

"You never watched that movie?" the taller carrot top asked, and received blank stares.

"I want to hit you so much right now." Yusuke warned. A foam sword smacked him in his head and he stopped talking to see Sin with her hands behind her back and a glint in her eye. "What do you want?"

"Hey Brown Eyes, you want to stir up some trouble with me?" she asked in a flirtatious tone, making him confused.

"What?" he shifted a bit nervously as she approached him and handed him a box of condoms. He turned red as a cherry in late spring.

"While Kurama and Sarah take care of number four, let's do number eleven." She revealed a few more boxes from behind her back. "Putting condoms in random people's carts without them noticing."

He was suddenly a lot more interested and a lot less fidgety as they walked away, drawing attention with dirty jokes and loud laughs.

"I think Urameshi found a friend for life." Kazuma snorted. Hiei just shook his head at the immature stupidity he was stranded with.

"Hey," Ichi purred in his ear, making him turn. She held up two foam swords and winked at him. "Wanna dance?"

He couldn't help but smirk.


End file.
